


I Want To Be Free

by iheartloki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alex helps Mycroft's high blood pressure and stress, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Gun Violence, Hand to Hand Combat, Handcuffs, Mycroft and Alex spar, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01-04, Shameless Smut, Violence, Wall Sex, slight crossover with Criminal Minds, sword fighting/sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloki/pseuds/iheartloki
Summary: "Circumstances have a way of throwing your world on an axis when you least expect it. So when Alexandria Jayden Mackenzie finds herself facing circumstances that would bring a bigger man to his knees, she resigns as a Profiler for the FBI, packs up her things, sells her apartment and moves to London. England for a fresh start. Well that is until her former boss faxes her file to Mycroft Holmes. But Mycroft and Alex clash when he comes to offer her a job, using her profiling skills. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Will they notice before Alex's past disrupts her future love life?"





	1. As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusingsOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to MusingsOfOphelia because she inspired me to try and write not only my first Sherlock story but my Mycroft/OFC story as well.
> 
> Please read and review. With that said, On with the show!

“10 seconds to breach. Remember we want this UnSub alive if possible, but our main focus has to be on his hostages. That's your responsibility Lexie, make sure those hostages make it out safe. Don't be a hero! I don't want you anywhere near this UnSub if I can help it.” FBI BAU Unit Chief Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner said sternly over the microphone in Alex's ear piece.

 

“Understood Hotch.” Alex said, a little perturbed at herself. She felt her God-Father Special Agent David Rossi give her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

 

For once in her life, Alexandria Jayden Mackenzie decided to follow the rules that the FBI had set and not break them for once. Her God-Father would be slightly disappointed but he would get over it with her homemade Fried Chicken, Collard Greens, Mashed Potatoes, Gravy and homemade Biscuits. Uncle Dave could never resist her Fried Chicken.

 

She scrubbed her face with both of her hands and heaved a frustrated sigh. She partly blamed herself for leading Hotch to pose this measure on her, but she never thought that this UnSub was so smart that he would setup a trap for her.

 

But that's how he was profiled. Sir Elijah Thomas Conrad was a transplant from Edinburgh, Scotland and had come to the United States to setup one of his many business ventures in San Diego, California. He really didn't need to work: 1.) his family was wealthy and gave to every charity. He was even knighted by the Queen for his humanitarian work.

 

And then there was: 2.) when his mother's brother died, he left a vast estate empty. In old Scottish Tradition, because his uncle had only the one daughter and no sons, his uncle's daughter couldn't inherit his estate and title.

 

But his uncle managed to leave his daughter a small fortune that would provide for her, her husband and any children they would have. That left his uncle's estate and surrounding grounds to him. Elijah had inherited the title that went with Comyn Castle. He was known as the Laird Comyn, better known as “Red Comyn”.

 

What led them to Conrad in the first place was the string of missing girls within a 6 month period. The girls hair colour changed from victim to victim, the colours ranged from: Black, Brunette, Blonde and various shades of Red. But the girls appearance was always the same: skinny, Athletic body, between 5'4” - 5'6”.

 

When the police in San Diego had turned over every stone and exhausted every avenue to find the man who was doing this, they called in their last hope. The FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit or the “BAU” to come and help them. Nothing could have prepared Alex and the rest of her team for the all out carnage that they would see.

 

Just going to the morgue with her God-Father was a chore. She got to see the level of rage their UnSub was able to inflict on all of his victims but also the sick and twisted pleasure he got off of. It made her shudder thinking about another girl being trapped in this sick bastard's clutches, but her team forgot one important detail, she fit the victim terminology.

 

During the course of creating a profile that fit their UnSub, they were lead down one dead end after another. Frustrated, Alex assumed that they got the profile wrong. One suspect after another was released from custody because he didn't fit the profile in one way or another.

 

That was until Elijah Thomas Conrad walked into the room. Or it was more like Alex had walked into his offices.

 

Alex had to stop and take a breath when she had first met him. The first thing she noticed about Elijah Conrad was that he was Scottish. He was also charming, sophisticated and a big flirt. The other thing she noticed was that he was tall about 6'0” with Ginger coloured hair and green eyes so bright, they gave the Loch and the Emerald Isle a run for their money.

 

She had been taken back on how he tried to sweep her off of her feet but she just wouldn't give in. And that frustrated Elijah to no end, suddenly, you have a the first woman in all the world that was resistant of his charms. He had thought she was immune but she really wasn't.

 

If she were honest with herself, she wanted to be all of those women, victim or not, that fell into his bed with him just by his charm alone but something stopped her. And it wasn't just because he fit the profile perfectly and potentially be their UnSub, no this was something more. And she didn't just get this feeling with Elijah, it was every boyfriend she had.

 

Her most recent boyfriend, Eric, had claimed that she was afraid of commitment and she didn't want to take the next step with him because she was a slut and a whore and she had another boyfriend or lover on the side. Which wasn't true, and that statement hadn't gone over very well with her God-Father, which caused Eric to be on the business end of her Uncle Dave's shotgun. Needless to say, Eric realized that you can wet yourself with a shotgun pointed at you.

 

Destiny was a fickle woman and when she already had a plan for you, she will stop at nothing to see it for-filled. And Alex was no stranger to how Destiny worked.

 

When Alex had become a profiler at the ripe old age of 20, with every case she had been on, someway or another, Alex always seemed to be prone to nightmares. Some nights they were so bad she would wake up screaming and her body would be covered in sweat. This had continued until Alex was 25, then a 180 had begun.

 

When she had reached 25, she no longer woke from a screaming, sweat induced, nightmare. When she did sweat, it was for a different reason. At 25, she had begun having sexual and intense dreams about a tall, at least 6'3”, Auburn hair, Cerulean Blue eyed man that made her feel; really feel since her parents death, even in her dreams.

 

She had first thought that her mind had found her, her soulmate. But that was wishful thinking on her part, a little girl's dream. Alex had been different from most little girl's her age when she was younger, instead of a White Knight on a White Charger to sweep her off to his castle, it was a Black Knight who was sitting on top of a beautiful Black Stallion with a gorgeous silken Black coat that shone in the moonlight.

 

Since she had been 25, she had dobbed the mysterious Dark Auburn haired man that haunted her dreams, her Black Knight, because he kept the night terrors away.

 

Even on this case, where everywhere you turn, another after another girl was turning up mutilated every other day, he still kept the nightmares at bay so she get some much needed sleep. And sleep was hard to come by when she was hired as a profiler in 2001. But she had honestly thought this case wouldn't be as bad as it was. She really thought wrong!

Her thoughts were brought back around when she thought about the incident that she had let Elijah's charm and his flirting distract her enough to be left alone and trapped in a interrogation room. It had been the very first time Alex had ever been scared while on a case.

 

She had underestimated Elijah, horribly. In one precise moment, he had made Alex a victim without even having to kidnap her.

 

When she walked into the interrogation room, at first Elijah had made her feel at ease but she had no idea, no warning on how quickly that would change. It was partly her fault for interviewing their number one suspect by herself, without any backup.

 

This thought made Alex roll her Sea Blue eyes because as soon as the incident with Elijah in the interrogation room where he had her trapped and backed up against the wall with no where to go, she could still feel his tongue on her cheek, both Hotch and Dave had read her the riot act about the importance of having a partner present for backup.

 

Needless to say, they had to release Sir Elijah Thomas Conrad from custody for lack of evidence. They would wait him out until he slipped up, Uncle Dave had compared it to deer hunting where you could sit in a deer blind for days and days until the buck came out of hiding, until now!

 

As she drifted back to the present, Alex stood beside her Uncle Dave by the backdoor, her standard issue Sig Sauer drawn and at the ready, waiting for Hotch's signal to breach. When they got word that Elijah had kidnapped 15 girls in the span of one day, they knew they finally had him.

 

“5 seconds.” Hotch said and began to count down. “4, 3, 2, 1! MOVE! GO, GO, GO!”

 

As they crashed through the backdoor, Alex felt like she going to throw up. She felt like she was on an episode of The Walking Dead. The warehouse had a backroom and where they were, honestly looked like the Terminus set. Alex and Dave shared a grim look. From the amount of blood they found on the floor and the blood splatter on the walls, they had found his killing room.

 

Dave silently took charge and pushed them forward towards the main part of the warehouse, being careful of the blood on the floor as they went towards the door, they could hear Hotch's calm voice as he tried to talk Elijah into releasing the girls. When they came upon the missing 14, all tied up and huddled together on the floor close enough for Elijah to see them from his vantage point, but further enough a way for Alex and Dave to release them.

 

As they set to work freeing each girl and handing them off one by one to a SWAT team member, Alex realized they were one girl short. As she slowly made her way towards Hotch, Alex had put two and two together and realized that Elijah was using one of the girls as a human shield.

 

“Conrad it doesn't have to be his way. Drop your gun, release the girl and we can talk about this.” Hotch said, his gun trained on their UnSub, his voice brooking no argument, ever the negotiator.

 

“Yea jus' think I will release this wee bairn and the other lil' ones into you ever lovin' care and all is right with the world?” Elijah calmly asked with a cheeky grin. “Where would my leverage be then?”

 

“There's no need for leverage at all Elijah. If you let that girl go right, I will promise you that we will sit down and talk this out like two old friends.” Hotch said calmly, not breaking eye contact with Elijah.

 

“Ah I see, and yea be the one to decide me fate, right Hotchner,” Elijah started with a taunting grin. “Jus' like your very Special Agent Mackenzie is going to help you decide my fate as well?”

 

Hotch's eyes left Elijah's briefly as she silently watched Alex make her way up behind Elijah. She was trying to keep her approach as silent as possible. Quick as a flash, Elijah spun so he could keep both Hotch and Alex in his line of sight. He allowed her to get closer and gave her his most charming grin.

 

“Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in. I dinna ken you were here luv! Wha' could you propose that would make me reconsider?” Elijah asked, his voice dropping a level as he spoke, enhancing his brogue.

 

Without even missing a beat, Alex put her Sig back in her holster, raised both hands and slowly made her way towards Elijah without a weapon or any means of defending herself. In her peripheral vision, she could see Hotch ever so slightly shake his head no but she chose to ignore it. If it meant her life for those girls, then so be it.

 

“I'll make you a deal Elijah, if you let the girl go, I'll take her place and you can use me how ever you see fit.” Alex said calmly, but on the inside she was shaking like a leaf.

One look at Elijah told her that he seemed to be strongly considering it. Alex was beginning to regret even making the suggestion in the first place. She just gave him the incentive to come after her, but with all the Adrenalin pumping through her veins, at this exact moment she didn't care.

 

“Oh lassie, yea pose a very temptin' offer. But are yea prepared for the consequences that will be sure to follow. Because trust me Lil' luv, there will be no jail that will hold me or protect you from me! Mark my words and heed them well my Fiery Lass, I will find you! No matter where you run and hide, I will find you! It won't matter when and it won't matter how,but I will finish what I started in the interrogation room during a our little interview.” Elijah finished his speech with a slow forming smirk.

 

“Over my dead body!” Alex growled. There no way in hell that she was going to let this son of a bitch touch her with a ten foot poll.

 

There was a long pause, and then Elijah did something completely shocking, he burst out a gut wrenching laugh at her statement. “Oh my darlin' girl! That can be arranged. It's going to be my extreme pleasure breaking you.”

 

Before anyone had time to react, Elijah had pushed his female hostage/shield out of his arms and onto the floor. He then turned and fired his weapon in his hands, a colt .357 magnum, towards Alex.

 

BANG! That deafening sound caused everyone to stop breathing and feel their heart go in their throat. It was like slow motion, watching the bullet fly through the air like it was on a bungee cord and just praying that the bullet will bounce back. Only there's no cord on this bullet as it flew through the air towards Alex.

 

At the last moment, Alex shifted her weight and rolled to the side. By Alex shifting her weight the she did, instead of the bullet penetrating her heart, it had caused a deep 8 inch gash on the side of her head that would most definitely need stitches.

 

The saving grace was that Alex hadn't felt the bullet cut through the side of her head because of all the Adrenaline. She did, however, feel something wet drip down the side of her face. When she brought her hand up and swiped it a way, she was shocked to discover that there was blood on her hand.

 

She saw red! But before she had time to react or even retaliate, Elijah was on her with superhuman speed. He just thrusted his large hand into her Light Red curls and began to pull, even being so bold as to press his fingers of his other hand hard into the gash on the side of her head causing her to flinch ever so slightly, that's when Alex began to fight back. She brought her right elbow up and jabbed him multiple times, as hard as she could in his stomach, forcing him to release her.

 

When she felt the air expel from his lungs and saw him double over from the pain, Alex didn't even hesitate. She got down, head up and shoulders straight and then took off like a charging linebacker and all but speared Elijah in half.

 

It took Hotch, Dave and various other agents and police, a minute and a half to break Elijah and Alex apart. Just when one person thought they had a good hold on one of the combatants, either one would break a way and start swinging. And it didn't matter to both Elijah or Alex who got caught in the cross fire.

 

At one point; both Dave, Morgan and Hotch were sprouting matching forming black eyes because they got to close to the line of fire. When they finally managed to get them separated, the screaming match continued. Both still desperate enough to try and get at each other.

 

“I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! NOBODY IS GOING TO PROTECT YOU! AT THE END OF THE DAY, IT WON'T BE THE FBI, CIA, MI6 OR ANY OTHER AGENCY THAT THE BAU CAN THROW AT YOU TO FINISH YOU OFF, IT WILL BE ME! YOU INSIGNIFIGANT SON OF A BITCH! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO.” Alex screamed as Dave held her back.

 

“Yea jus' remember one thing Ms. High and Mighty; THAT BODY OF YOUR'S IS MINE! IT BELONGS TO ME! NO MATTER WHERE YEA RUN TO OR HIDE, I WILL FIND YEA. WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YEA AGAIN, I WILL ENJOY BREAKING YEA. DO YEA HER ME LASSIE, I'M GOING TO ENJOY BREAKING YEA SLOWLY.” Elijah finished screaming as he struggled against Hotch and Morgan's hold to get to Alex.

 

Alex growled deep in her throat as she too struggled against her God-Father's hold like a raging wolf on the verge to kill. To hell with protocol, it would be one last serial killer in the world, if she could just get her hands on him.

 

“Hotch, get him out of here now. Because if I let her go, there will be a death and we'll probably loose our prime suspect.” Dave said through clutched teeth. It took a great deal of effort on his part to hold hold his God-Daughter back from getting to Elijah Conrad.

 

Hotch gave a strained nod of his head as he bodily moved Elijah towards the entrance doors of the warehouse. Even though he couldn't show it on the outside, on the inside he was proud of Alex. In his mild mannered opinion, Elijah had miscalculated when it came to Alexandria Jayden Mackenzie.

 

She showed him a little bit of her renowned Scottish temper, maybe even Duncan Callum Mackenzie was smiling down on Alex, even her Jacobite ancestors would be extremely proud in heaven to see a female in their bloodline show their temper but to battle like a true warrior.

 

As he led their UnSub to the car with Morgan's help, Hotch couldn't help but wonder if Alex would stick it out after being shot and her life threatened by their UnSub. Elle drummed out because of a case, Jason Gideon went AWOL and disappeared off the face of the earth because a case nearly driven him insane. And then there was her God-Father, David Rossi.

 

True, he left. Turned in his papers, filed for early retirement and just walked away to become a successful author. But he came back. And he had faced his demons that had haunted him for so long and won. At this point, he wouldn't hold it against her if she decided to walk away. This case had ran them all ragged. But she had his support.

 

The 3 weeks after San Diego were the hardest for Alex. The 8 inch gift that Elijah Conrad had left her, took 12 stitches to close, and because she lost some blood, she was given a pint of AB+ to replenish what she had lost.

 

Hotch had given her some time off to detox, but sitting alone in her apartment in Downtown Washington DC, just made her mind drift to what could have happened. Standing in front of window in her apartment's living room, watching the pedestrians below coming and going, she didn't want her thoughts to stray to what she might have.

 

That word. PTSD! That was a word she and her team used when they took victims to the hospital after finding them alive and sometimes unharmed. She was not a victim by any stretch of the word, she was a survivor! If she could survive her parents being killed by a drunk driver when she was 11, then she would survive this.

 

But in her mind's eye, she had no window and she honestly didn't want to know where that train of thought would lead.

 

In order to relax her mind from the morbid thoughts that were starting to form, she did the only thing that would relax her. She began to write. It started as an exercise that her Uncle Dave created for her at the age of 11, as a way to take her mind off of her parents death.

 

From 11 until she was 14, Alex had written a series of short stories that she didn't get published until she was 15 through her Uncle Dave's publisher, Phoenix-stone publishing.

 

Phoenix weren't going to take her at first, they honestly didn't think a 15 year old was that good but published her collection of short stories anyway. That's when they saw the potential in her, when her collection of short stories became the New York Times number 2 best selling book.

 

And it was through that potential, and not because her Uncle Dave vouched for her, that his publisher- J.J. Harding, signed her to a three book deal of any genre of her choice. Alex decided to start with mystery at only age 15. She wrote her first book series, titled the Hart series, and the hero in her book series, FBI Agent Mason Hart, was based off of and dedicated to her Uncle Dave.

 

“Okay Mason, one last ride before you go off into the sunset.” Alex said to herself. She walked from the window towards the couch and sat down, she then grabbed her laptop and began to write.

 

When she had started at 9:30am in the morning, she got lost in the world of her 20th and final book in the Hart series, before she knew it, it was 5pm and just completed the final two chapters of her book. Alex grinned to herself. She was proud on how she ended the final book of the Hart series, letting Mason marry the girl he love even though he was injured and let them go into the sunset together, a series she started and been working on since she was 15.

 

As she stood up from the couch, she sighed and stretched muscles that she didn't even know she had. She picked up her laptop and carried it towards the small desk she set up just off of the living room and began to print off the entire finished book so send it to her publisher- Melisa Cox.

 

Alex took a minute to look around her apartment that had been the place she stayed and rest her head since 2001. When she began to reevaluate what she had thought, she realized she thought right. Her apartment had never been a home, that was reserved for Leoch. She never really felt the feeling of contentment and a sense of home like she did in Norfolk, Virginia on her ranch.

 

At the time, she had settled for what her heart didn't want and her mind did. Washington had just seemed the better answer at the time. It had been a convenience for her because it had been closer to to work. Both her Uncle Dave and Uncle Gid- Jason Gideon, had agreed that the apartment would suit Alex just fine.

 

But lately, Alex just hadn't felt content in her apartment anymore. Over the past 2 years, she had being having that restless feeling that wouldn't go a way. She had managed to shove that feeling in a metal box in her mind, but now it had broke free and was making it's resurgence with a vengeance.

 

Now she had that restless feeling more than ever and she didn't know what to do or how to handle it. Then as if some divine purpose, her phone began to vibrate violently.

 

“Hi Uncle Dave.” Alex said, not even bothering to look at the caller id on her cell.

 

Dave gave a stunned, shocked look as he stared at his phone, but then he rolled his eyes and let out a deep baritone laugh. “How you holding up Kiddo?”

 

That was a loaded question on Alex's part. How was she suppose to feel? Was she suppose to get angry, throw a tantrum and punch things? Was she suppose to get down on the floor, curl herself into a ball and cry, cry and cry? Or was she suppose to stare at the wall?

 

“I don't know!” Was all Alex said. And at this point, that's really all she could say. She didn't know how she was suppose to feel.

 

“I know you don't want to hear this my Little Phoenix and you heard it all before because you're the one who is always saying it to the victims with what they've been through, but it will get a hell of lot worse before it gets better Baby Girl!” Dave said seriously. A wave of melancholiness hit him like a tidal wave.

 

“I know that but it's hard. I just don't know what to do Uncle Dave.” Alex said as she hooked her left shoulder under her cell to hold it to her ear as she took all the printed pages, put them together in order in a manila folder and then began putting it in a Fed-Ex package to ship to her publisher Melisa's office.

 

“Tell you what Baby, why don't you pack a bag and spend a couple days here at the Mansion. Then you can decide where you want to go from here. Okay.” Dave stated as he looked out the large Bay window in his living room that over looked his 24 acres of prime land.

 

“That sounds like a plan Uncle Dave. I'll see you soon. Love you.” Alex said with a contented sigh. It was the first time she actually felt content since Hotch gave her the time off.

 

After she hung up, she made a call to Fed-Ex to come pick up her package. While she waited for the courier to come, Alex made a beeline for her bedroom to pack a bag. She grabbed a large carry-on and began to fill it with cloths and all the inessentials that she would need for a couple of days. She had just finished packing, when the courier for Fed-Ex arrived.

 

When the courier came and gone, Alex took one last look around her apartment. Whatever she decided, she knew she wasn't going to miss this place.

 

The couple of days that Alex spent at the Mansion with her Uncle Dave seemed to fly by for both of them. Dave still asked Alex what she wanted to do. But she hadn't decided. She needed time.

 

This would be a big decision for Alex and the more time she had, the more time she could spend with her Uncle Dave until she made a decision but the one thing she could decide on, was that she couldn't handle the FBI anymore. So she made a call to Hotch and asked to meet him in his office.

 

After telling Dave she had some errands to run, she met Hotch at the BAU building. It didn't take long, after some discussion, Hotch helped Alex fill out her resignation forms. When they were filed, Alex turned in her badge and her Sig and went to clean out her desk.

 

She took one last look at the place that had been her work, her home a way from home and her family. 9 years she had been there and it was hard to say good bye to 9 years of her life but it was time.

 

Somehow her Uncle Dave knew what she would do, he asked her again how she felt. Alex sighed and gave him a small grin, she told him that a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and that was good enough for Dave.

 

Now that she was in her uncle Dave's office, she now had to decide what she was going to do and where she was going from here. She passed back and forth for a few minutes until a large sheet of paper on her uncle's wall caught her eye.

 

She looked at the map for a few minutes, that's when she had been struck with an idea. She spied Dart board darts on her uncle's desk. Alex picked one up and decided to close her eyes and throw it. The spot where the dart landed would be the place she would begin her fresh start.

 

She closed her eyes and let the dart fly until she heard a THUNK! Alex opened her eyes and looked up with a huge Cheshire cat grin. Well, it looks like London, England will be her new home.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Alex meet but it doesn't go as planned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, Mycroft and Alex will have allices when they start to work together. Two of them are mentioned in this chapter. Look for James and Teresa they are from the james Bond series! 
> 
> I also got a new writing program over the weekend called Grammarly, so it will allow me to correct any errors, misspelling or grammar mistakes myself. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Now Let the show begin

[ ](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/tonysstar/media/I%20Want%20To%20Be%20Free-%20Story%20pictures/Alexandrias%20family%20home%20in%20Virginia.jpg.html)

~This is Alex family home in Norfolk, Virginia. Her 620 acres ranch called: Leoch!~

 

 

[ ](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/tonysstar/media/I%20Want%20To%20Be%20Free-%20Story%20pictures/Mycrofts%20signet%20ring%20with%20the%20engraving%20of%20both%20the%20Wolf%20and%20Panther.jpg.html)

 

~This is Mycroft's signet pinkie ring. It's 14ct gold with a Panther on the face and a Wolf's head on either side.~

 

* * *

 

 

 

London! Just the name itself sent a thrill of satisfaction down her spine, while the ever loving feeling of home curled around her belly and then reached up and wrapped its arms around her, surrounding her in an intense warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Moving to London hadn't been the hard part, the hard part had been saying goodbye to the only home she had ever known and her God-Father at Ronald Reagan airport. With her Uncle Dave's help, she was able to settle everything up with her apartment, confirm with Esteban that Leoch would be safe and sound,  and helped Melisa send her file to Black Pawn- Phoenix-stone's sister affiliate in England.

He even helped speed up the process so she can carry a gun through US Customs. And not just any gun either, a Retray Eagle 9mm- Desert Eagle, silver with a black hand grip. You could take the girl out of the agent but you couldn't take the agent out of the girl.

Getting through US Customs was easy, a cake walk you would say, it was getting past British Customs with a gun that was the hard part. The minute she touched down on British soil, she was immediately seized by Heathrow security and her bag searched. When they found the gun, her arms were squeezed they would bruise, and she was sure the two burly security officers sensed that and squeezed tighter.

Alex knew the next day if she checked both arms, she would find large hand print bruises starting to form. As she was all but dragged towards the security office, where she knew she would be detained and searched thoroughly. She started to fight them.

She was kicking and screaming when the Head of the airport of security's red phone began to ring.

Alex felt the burly security officers holding her stop. While no one noticed, it gave her the unique opportunity to silently profile/read their boss when no one was looking.

As she began to profile, she noticed that the security head like to think and liked everyone around him to believe that he held all the power and was in charge. But judging by the way the man seemed to stand straighter just by one phone call, she read that may not be the only reason.

Within a few minutes of the phone conversation, he seemed to turn pale, as white as a sheet. Whoever he was talking to put the fear of God into him. Every so often he would glance her way. If Alex didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was getting a dressing down right over the phone. She had been there, done that and she learned from it.

“But sir,” Wellesley began to sputter. For what Alex could tell, whoever the person was that the Head was talking to, seemed to be in charge. They held a position of power. They were what Penelope and her called 'Head Mucky Mucks!' 

“Sir, you can't be serious. Respectfully, sir, I believe you have lost your mind! The young lady in question had in her possession a gun. Who knows what other weapons the girl has on her.” Wellesley finished as he turned to Alex and looked down his nose at her.

For her part, she gave him a cheeky grin and even cheekier little wave of her hand. As she continued to watch Wellesley, he looked like he had quite literary swallowed a lemon. As if anyone's lips could pucker that much when they were mad. How could he be mad? She was just standing here!?

Because Alex was standing so close to the security desk, Wellesley had his guards drag her back as soon as he picked up the receiver, and from the start of his conversation, she could hear the muffled masculine undertones through the receiver.

But it was the deep baritone, masculine, laugh that sent a shiver down her spine, curl around her belly and make its way down to her core.

“Sir, please don't encourage her,” Wellesley said with a sigh and all but begged. He brought his hand up and pinched his nose with thumb and forefinger, trying to stem a headache he felt coming on.

“Wait! He can see me!?” Alex said excitedly. She all but leaned over the security desk and waved enthusiastically. “Hello, Mr. Mysterious Man Behind The Red Phone Who Has The Sexiest Laugh Ever and Who I wouldn't Mind Getting Into My Bed! Hi!”

Wellesley let out another deep and tried sigh, he turned the receiver over so Alex could hear the hollowing deep, baritone, masculine laughter coming from the other end of the phone.

“Understood sir. Right, away sir!” Wellesley said as he hung up the phone and gave Alex his best glare as she stood in front of his desk, looking innocent. He shoved her gun back into her suitcase, closed it, and thrust both bags back to her, forcibly.

“Just take your bloody things and go. Get out of my sight!” Wellesley yelled.

“Thank you soooo much! I always loved British hospitality.” Alex said condescendingly, as she gave a well-placed jab at how Wellesley treated her.

As spun away from the desk, she was immediately surrounded by loads and loads of fans who wanted her autograph, which she was more than happy to give. She then turned back towards the security desk, smiled cheekily, titled her body slightly to the right and gave Wellesley a condescending little wave.

All the while, Wellesley stared at Alex in opened mouth shock. It had never, ever occurred to him that Alexandria Jayden Mackenzie, was, in fact, the famous best-selling author, Lexie Mac. But for the life of him, he still couldn't see or understand why the Government would want him to let Alex go when she had a clear weapons violation!?

Mr. H, Was clearly crazy or certifiably insane; if he truly believed that this girl had any potential for MI6 or was MI6 material. Lord, help and protect Britain if this Yank becomes MI6.

Twilight had started to form in the sky as Alex finally exited Heathrow Airport. She stood around for 5 minutes as she got her bearings, then raised her hand to call for a taxi. A good night's sleep was what she needed right now.

She sighed as a taxi pulled up to the curb. The cabbie stepped out and grabbed both of her bags and put them in the boot. He then opened the door to the back for her, she thanked him with a tired nod as she stepped into the back.

“Wher' to Ms.?” The cabbie asked in a gruff but kind voice.

“The Kensington!” She said tiredly. Alex never had jet lag get the better of her this much.

The drive to the Kensington Hotel was a quiet and silent one. It gave her a chance to watch the buildings as she drove by. Various shops were either closing or coffee shops were staying open later for the clubbing crowd. People could be seen walking to and fro; they were walking in and out of various shops.

Some were walking the sidewalk window shopping, they were coming out of clubs and going straight for the coffee, couples walking side by side, either holding hands or having their bodies pressed close together.

People had places to go and people to see. Alex would have delved more into it if she wasn't so tired. As they drove by a nightclub, there still a good size line waiting to get in and it was only 2:30 am. Some of them looked like tourists, who like her, just stepped off the plane. How did they have the energy? She could barely keep her eyes open.

As they weaved their way through traffic, Alex was amazed how much people watching she had done, just by sitting in the back of a cab. She looked out the window again to see a well-dressed man step out of a town car and discreetly as possible, made his way into the apartment building beside his car.

'Like he was trying to be discreet.' Alex through with a snort. He wasn't that hard to read. He was having an affair. And had been for quite some time. When she had a glance at his left hand, she noticed that the whole ring was freshly polished, both the inside and the outside of the ring.

She wondered if his wife of 9 years knew that he was having an affair since the day they got married. That must have been an awesome honeymoon!

She sat back in her seat with a chuckle and a soft sigh. The means that people would go to not being found out. But sooner or later, the things that we want to keep hidden, have a way of coming out into the open. Maybe she should have listened to her conscience.

Alex was confident that what happened to her when she was with the FBI, was completely hidden.

But what she didn't know, was that MI6 was looking into her very thoroughly. They had her name: Alexandria Jayden Mackenzie, they had her date of birth: May 27, 1981, and where she was born: Born in Scotland, raised permanently in Norfolk, Virginia. They also had her parents names and when they died, but they didn't have Alex's service record.

And it wouldn't be found, both Hotch and her Uncle Dave made sure that if anyone, including any agency who wanted Alex to work for them or to view everything in her file, they would have to go through and ask Hotch's permission first.

If she only knew that MI6 had an entrust in her but were so far hitting a roadblock, which made them utterly frustrated.

But Alex wouldn't let that bother her for now. She was going to focus on her move to London for a much needed fresh start and concentrate on this mini vacation in the meantime. She wasn't going to think about the boring and mundane. This was about her!

You could say that this move was therapeutic for her. Alex was going to enjoy her break while she could. When the cab pulled up to the Kensington, she was jostled out of her thoughts, she rubbed a hand over her tired face as she slowly trudged out of the vehicle. She slowly and tiredly moved around towards the back of the car.

Alex leaned against the vehicle, trying to keep her sleepy eyes opened. She would be glad to get inside and have a good night's sleep.

“'ere ya are luv,” The cabbie said with a soft voice and gentle smile as he handed her both of her bags.

“How much?” Alex asked tiredly, trying not to fall asleep.

“£2010p.” He said gently.

Alex nodded her head and reached into her handbag, and pulled out her wallet, gave the cabbie his money. While she was still awake enough, she put her wallet in her back pocket of her jeans for easy access.

She tiredly stepped away from the cab, grabbed her bags, gave the cabbie a tired wave and proceeded to make her way to the main lobby of the Kensington. Because her Uncle Dave was friends with not only the owner of the hotel but also the manager, he booked Alex an everlasting stay until she found an apartment that was perfect for her.

So until then, she was going live at the Kensington. She made a reminder to herself to thank her Uncle Dave for going all out for her. And to take it a step further, her Uncle Dave was paying for everything including her hotel room.

“Hello, welcome to the Kensington. My name is Carla, how may I help you this morning?” Carla asked with a friendly smile as she watched Alex make her way tiredly towards the check-in desk.

“Hi,” Alex began tiredly, her jet lag was starting to take effect. “My God-Father David Rossi made reservations for me to live here at the hotel until I found an apartment. He said he was paying for everything.”

“Just give me a moment to check,” Carla said as she stepped away from her station and went to get the manager. “Can I get your name to tell the manager luv?”

“Alexandria Mackenzie!” Alex said as she tiredly laid her head on top of the counter. Carla gave her hand a gentle pat as she made her way around the desk and towards her manager as he made his way towards her.

After a quiet conversation, Carla's manager told her to go to his office and that he would handle Ms. Mackenzie. He made his way around the desk and walked towards where Alex's head was laying. He gave her a gentle smile and gently flicked her Light Red hair.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty. The lobby is no place for a beautiful Scottish/Texan princess to sleep.” The unknown voice teased.

Alex's eyes gently fluttered opened, she stretched tiredly as she turned her whole body towards the voice. She stared at the man for good minute until her eyes widened like saucers and she seemed to spring to life at the man's teasing smirk.

“Ben! Uncle Ben, what are you doing here?” Alex exclaimed. Benjamin Wesley Smythe had been a close friend of both Dave and her late father. The way her father described it, Ben and him had been best friends since childhood.

“I work here my Little Wolf. Everything is in order! You're all registered and Dave is paying for everything so don't feel like you can't get anything. Anything you want, you ask and I'll make sure it's provided. And if you ever need to talk little wolf, my doors always opened.” Ben said gently as he grabbed her room key card, snapped his fingers for a bell boy to take Alex's bags and then put his arm around her shoulders as he led her towards the elevator.

By the time they reached the sixth floor, Alex was half asleep on Ben's shoulder. They led her down to 612 and escorted her inside. Ben instructed the bell boy where to put her bags and then tip him and watched him leave.

He then helped Alex onto the large Queen size bed, he took off her black leather jacket and her motorcycle boots and gently let Alex fall back into the deep pillows and fall into an undisturbed sleep. Ben gave her a gentle smile, kissed her forehead, placed her key card beside her and quietly left.

Unbeknownst to both Alex and Ben, the cameras that MI6 installed, zoomed in for a close-up on Alex's face. They had better 4 our fathers and 6 amen's by the time Alex finished with them

Around 10:30 am, Alex managed to pull herself out of bed and stretched. As she turned toward the windows with a walkout balcony, she gasped. Alex made her way towards the door, opened it and stepped out onto the balcony; taking the gorgeous view of the city and the view of the Mall. She breathed in the crisp Autumn air.

She closed her eyes, sighed and took it all in. After she reopened her eyes, Alex pushed off the rail and made her way back inside to start her day. She went to her suitcases and pulled out the only pantsuit she packed until all of her things made it from America.

The suit was a light Charcoal Grey, the pants were so tight that they accentuated her ass just right. Paired with a white silk blouse and a pair of black 31/2 inch heel ankle boots. She laid her outfit on the bed and went to take a shower.

Her ensuite master bath was absolutely breathtaking. She didn't know if she should use it to take a shower or admire it in a museum. The bathroom walls were a beautiful shade of Ivory which was offset by the Black Egyptian tile that surrounded the claw foot tub on her left, the floor, encased the shower with a light grey marble backsplash and where the backsplash for the sink surround.

Alex stepped through the open door of the shower and turned it on to the right temperature she wanted. As she let the shower heat up, she began to strip out of the clothes she wore the night before and into the early morning when she arrived. When she was naked, she stepped into the shower.

As she began to wash to wash the grime from the day before and the early morning hours, she let the hot water run over her sore and sleep deprived muscles. She began running her soap lathered hands, up and down her body.

The calming effect of the sage and sandalwood soap with a hint of lavender brought back the memory of her dream. Her Black Knight with Dark Auburn Hair and Cerulean Blue eyes had come to her again. He made her feel ravished with just one look.

Even though he stripped both her and himself of their clothes, this was the first sex dream she had, that felt so intense.

She could almost feel him still running his large hands, up and down her body. Squeezing her breasts ever so gently, teasing her nipples and then running his hands over the rest of her body. She felt long, elegant fingers gently rub the lips of her pussy, coaxing her legs as if she were a startled mare.

That's when the dream shifted. Just thinking about it now, she could almost him drilling his hard, muscled and strong body into hers. It was like was going to through the mattress. But his face was still shadowed from her, except for his hair and eyes.

She shook herself out of a daydream, more like a wet daydream, Alex had to give a concentrated but soft sigh. Did the man who haunted her dreams every night, even exist in real life?

* * *

 

Across town; a tall man, about 6'3” with Dark Auburn hair and Cerulean Blue eyes, stepped out of the mansion behind him and into the back of an unmarked Black Sedan. He sighed and leaned back against his seat, feeling tired for the first time in his life.

“Where to Mr. Holmes?” His bodyguard asked. “Do you wish to go straight to the office or the Townhouse first sir?”

“The Townhouse Thomas. I want to shower and get out of this suit.” Holmes said with a tired sigh as he laid his head back against the seat and raised his arm to cover his eyes.

Thomas nodded and began to drive off. Mycroft Holmes would be the first to admit, that he held a position of Power and he Loved it. He was the British Government! That made him chuckle slightly. He could just hear his little Brother say 'I told you so'! Mycroft rubbed his hands tiredly over his face and sighed again.

'Was this all that was meant to be of my life?' He thought to himself.

Mycroft had always told his little brother that sentiment and love, had no place in this world. That a woman was like A Goldfish. But if he were really honest with himself, deep down, that was just a cover, a front.

A front. Because he wanted all those things. Home, wife, and children. Someone to carry on the proud name of Holmes. The various one-night stands he had over the years, were with women who either wanted him for his power or his money. He always said he was feeding the Goldfish. The real truth was, for one-night-only, he wasn't alone.

What was the point of having all that money and power if you had no one to share it with!?

When Lady Smallwood stopped him in Parliament and told him that her husband was away for business, he jumped at the chance. He was never one to have an affair but having a stander with Lady Smallwood, he wouldn't be alone for the night.

But he would have been better off being alone last night. Sex with the 'Cold Hearted' Lady Smallwood, was nothing to write home about. It was like fucking a dead fish! He spent the better part of the night under the woman. He shook his head. He now what those poor women in Victoria England had to go through.

Just shut your eyes and think of: God, King, and Country!

While the flapping woman spent herself on top of him, Mycroft hadn't cum once. He watched as she tiredly rolled off of him, onto her side and promptly fell asleep, while Mycroft laid awake all night, but his mind conjured up his Scottish Warrior princess with Light Red Hair and gorgeous Sea Blue eyes to keep him occupied. Last night had been a disaster on his part.

What he would need now was a shower, fresh change of clothes and a nice hot cup of coffee. All necessarily in that order. This was going to be a Long Day.

* * *

 

After Alex was freshly showered, changed, done her hair and makeup; she put on her ankle boots, grabbed her handbag, then grabbed her room key card and left to start her day. As she made her way towards the elevators, she made a mental checklist of what she needed to accomplish today.

She reached the main lobby and began to make her way across the floor towards the main doors when she was stopped by her Uncle Ben's assistant. Her uncle had wished to have an early brunch with her.

“Sabrina, please express my sincere regret to my uncle but I'm so busy this morning and partly this afternoon,” The regretful voice pouring from Alex's lips, had Sabrina feeling for her. “Convey to my uncle, that I will have dinner with him this evening.”

Sabrina nodded and gave an encouraging smile as she turned and left to give Alex's uncle the message. She shook her head and gave a slight grin as she continued on towards the lobby doors. She was going to like London she thought as she stepped through the doors and into the daylight.

After a nice, calming hot shower, he felt more relaxed. It was so nice not feeling or 'Smelling' Lady Smallwood on his body. He wrapped a towel around himself that slung low to show off the v that formed at his hips.

You wouldn't know it with the copious amounts of suits the man wore, but Mycroft Horatio Holmes was fit. He had the whole package: broad shoulders, Abs that would tempt any woman to lick chocolate sauce off of, muscles on both arms and legs showed signs of a man who ran.

To the untrained eye, Mycroft looked like he had a swimmer or runners body. But he was built bigger than a runner or swimmer.

Mycroft grabbed a second towel and began to vigorously dry his hair; the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and back began bulging from overuse. Just as he tossed the used towel in the hamper, his phone went off letting him know he had a text.

“The asset is on the move. How we proceed Sir?” The text read. Mycroft sighed. They had to be very delicate about this, she had no idea that anyone was following her. As he had watched her at the airport early this morning, he had to admit for the first time in his life, he never laughed so hard as he had watched her nearly give Wellesley apoplexy.

He wouldn't be much of a male if he didn't admire that she absolutely gorgeous. Her light red hair and Sea Blue eyes. He knew could defend herself by the look of her gun. He texted his man back to follow but do not engage.

Once that was done, he walked into his walk-in closet and began sorting through the many suits he owned to pick one to start his day. As he looked, he thought back to early this morning. The real reason that he hadn't been into it with Lady Smallwood, was because of the girl at the Heathrow Airport security desk.

Her light red hair and those gorgeous Sea Blue eyes that sparkled like sapphire's and mirth had awakened something in him just by watching the live feed from the airport.

Mycroft found the suit he was looking for, a Black three piece with a white pinstripe. He changed, checked himself in the mirror, slipped on his pinkie 14ct gold signet ring with a Panther on the face and a wolf head on either side.

He then grabbed his phone and his wallet, put on his tan raincoat and grabbed his signature umbrella as he walked out of his townhouse for a much-needed coffee. Little did he know that his world was about to change for the better.

Alex stood in the line at Starbucks, waiting for her turn to order. As she waited, she thought back to her productive morning. The only main thing she had done that morning, visited the London National and see if she could transfer her account from Norfolk, Virginia to London. It only took an hour. It was starting to finally sink in that London was her home now.

She moved forward and placed her order for a Venti Pumpkin Spice Latte and then moved to the side waiting for her drink to be made. Unbeknownst to Alex, a Black Sedan had shown up and a well-dressed man with Dark Auburn hair and Cerulean blue eyes stepped out as soon as his bodyguard opened the door.

Inside, Alex grabbed her latte and gave the barista a grin of thanks as she made her way towards the main doors just as Mycroft was coming in. Mycroft, for his part, was texting Anthea when he didn't see the door open or notice a small woman with light red hair, walking out.

All of sudden, there was a loud CRASH! Mycroft's phone went one way, while most of Alex's drink went on her. It literary turned Alex's white blouse into a wet t-shirt. All Mycroft could do at this point was stare, he was mesmerized by the little Redhead in front of him.

Her pantsuit showed off her curves in all the right places. He watched, with sharp eyes like a Panther watching his prey. Mycroft's eyes were drawn to a flash of skin, his stare caused is Cerulean to darken with an intense arousal that he never felt before, just by simply not taking his eyes off of Alex's 38d breasts.

“Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck!” “Oh Bloody Hell!” They yelled in unison, then as one, turned to one another and growled. “Why don't you watch where the hell you are going.”

Sea blue eyes glared right back at a pair of darkened Cerulean blue's that seemed to darken even more just by watching her. Alex wouldn't admit it to herself now but maybe later, Alex had felt a shiver go down her spine, just being in this man's presence alone for the first time in her life. Oddly enough, his Dark Auburn hair and Cerulean blue eyes reminded her of her Black Knight.

“Madame, would you kindly step away from the doorway, so that others may get through without inadvertently crashing into your chest!” Mycroft growled. Trying to wipe off excess coffee from his once pristine suit but also trying not to think about the other males touching His woman! Where did that come from? “I will send you the bill for my dry cleaning to your hotel.”

“Look, buddy, you were the on...” Alex stopped, startled for a slight moment. Then she narrowed her Sea Blue eyes in the deadliest glare she could muster, the force caused Mycroft to step back ever so slightly. “My hotel? My HOTEL!? How do you know what hotel I'm staying at?”

Mycroft gave a jaunting little laugh and looked at her as if he were placating a child. “What did you think my dear? That the British Government would simply let in an American woman, without keeping any ties on her?”

“You were spying on me? That's an invasion of privacy Mr. Three Piece Suit! I know my rights!” Alex all but growled.

“Oh, you poor sentimental little Sprite! The British Government only allows you a certain amount of freedom while you're on our soil. The spying was a necessity darling.” Mycroft began, he saw the slight shiver she gave at his use of darling and he went for it, then he gave her a devilish grin and a quick wink. “I must say, you have an adorable moan when you're aroused, my dear!”

She tried not to let his words or let him see how aroused he was making her feel, but it was in that moment that Alex realized that somehow, someway, he managed to put camera's in her room without her knowing. Oh, revenge would be so sweet. She was natural Redhead for Christ sake! Didn't this jackass know that her hair was nature's way of payback on men!

“You know I didn't quite get your name, Mr....” Alex began, snapping her fingers. It was almost like his name was on the tip of her tongue.

“Holmes darling, Mycroft Holmes,” Mycroft said with a devil may care grin as he twirled his umbrella in his right hand, leans on it, crossed his right leg over his left, stuck his hand in his in his pants pocket and struck a cocky pose.

“Well Myc-rofttt, let me alleviate some of the pressure down below,” Alex began as she deliberately stretched out his sexily, she also made a note of his signet ring on the pinkie of his left hand. With the remnants of her coffee, she moved forward, reached for the belt of his pants and then ever so slightly, she poured the hot liquid through the opening.

Mycroft's eyes went wide and he let out a yell as his hands immediately grabbed his crotch. He held up his hand to stop Tom from going after the gorgeous Sea blue-eyed Siren in front of him.

“Let's dispense with the pleasantries, shall we. You like to tell everyone that will listen that you hold a minor position in Government, while that's far from the case. You are the British Government! You like the power that you hold, which is associated with your signet ring, it goes with your power, but you've been contemplating that a lot lately which why the face of your ring is facing you instead of facing out, it's because of how many times you've turned it on your hand while you were contemplating your thoughts, and of course the world is your fish bowl. You refer to everyone as Goldfish, especially women. You don't believe that love and sentiment go hand in hand and refuse to believe in love, that's why you have had one night stands for years and had one last night, judging by the state of your hair. But that's change, hence why you have been turning your ring a lot, you're starting to rethink what you thought when you were younger. Judging by you one night stand last night, it wasn't all that is was cracked up to be. Your starting to realize and maybe even believe that any man in the position of power, needs the love of a good strong woman to balance him out. From your pristine three-piece suit, I would say that your position of power in spying and you look like you fit the bill for MI6. Your James Bond-esquire cover, suits you, but how long will you be able to withstand the love of a good woman? Would you see your other half if she was standing two feet away from your face? Your Teresa?” Alex breathed. That was the most she spoke in a while, especially when she reading someone.

All Mycroft could do was stare at the woman in front of him, in opened mouth shock. He had never been read and dressed down all in the same sentence before. But all she said was was spot on. Not even his Baby Brother could have gotten it all right.

Alex reached into her handbag and pulled out a business card that her publisher had made for her and handed it to Mycroft. “Since you're so keen to find out all about me, then go ahead. Investigate me. I dare you to find anything about my life if you can.”

She gave a slight laugh then turned and proceeded to walk away from the MI6 agent himself. Mycroft, for his part, enjoyed it immensely. Especially the way her hips swayed, it seemed to compliment her ass just right. And what an ass she had.

“Well played Ms..” Mycroft began and then looked at the card in his hands. “Alexandria Jayden Mackenzie well played indeed. Challenge accepted my dear.”

For the first time in 8 years, Mycroft Holmes grinned a devilish grin at the prospect of a new challenge but also what came naturally. He was going to have fun with Alexandria, in more ways than one.

 

 


End file.
